Falling
by Causeeverythingistaken
Summary: because when you fall, you have no idea what could happen next. You could land on your face, your arms could break from the impact, you could land perfectly and without a scratch, or you could be rescued. First Fanfiction Minna. Please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N :**_ hello minna ^^

I'm a new user here, though i've been reading, reviewing and everything as a guest for a while now.

My friend writes on fanfiction and she wanted me to upload this so, yeah, i finally gave in and got myself an account. And one more this i don't own fairy tail *fake cries*

Hope you like this.

* * *

Hey, do i need to mention your name?

I been thinking a lot lately and guess what i think i've finally figured it all out. I've got it all figured out for quite a while now and i wish i didn't because it isn't really helping with my situation. I assumed it would end in couple of days or weeks but oh boy was i wrong. It's grown into something that everytime i see you it feels a bit like acid reflux. My chest will begin to burn and it'll suddenly become quite difficult to swallow. And it'll be the most uncomfortable feeling—while it lasts. Or maybe it's also similar to that feeling when you wake up at 3am and realize you don't have to get up for work yet. That's mega weird, right? Well you already know I'm weird so it doesn't matter how i describe it.

When did it happen? I've no idea. How did it happen? I really don't know. Then again, it did start off as a crush, i just don't know how it turned out to be like this. Levy had foreseen my sweet misery, I had asked her not to worry about it, Now i just feel dazed. Everything changes the moment you look at the person differently. I started noticing intricate detail about you, like the curve of your lips, the frown line above your eyebrows the way you laugh, your eyes so gentle. I realized i adored you and could move mountains for you.

My heart seems to forget to do it's work when i see you around at the guild, sounds cheesy, doesn't it? But that's exactly how i feel. It's way past the limits to call it a simple crush and i know what it is. _Love._ Yes, I'm in love with you and it's been like a emotional rollercoaster ride for me ever since then.

My affection for you isn't graceful. It isn't tender and timid and patient and slow. It is a total chaos.

I go from smiling like a fool subconsciously when i see you around to my heart beating wildly at the mention of your name. I go from humming peacefully in the shower to having you spinning around in my dreams, reaching for you, longing for you, suddenly desperate to have your lips on mine. I'm sitting here, thinking about you like i do every day, trying to concentrate, but these fantasies of you hold me at bay. Imagining how great would it be if you gave yourself to me. Sweet heavens, I could drown myself in the sea of ecstacy. I dream about you running your hands through my hair, down my back, i wish i could feel your body pressed against mine, caught in the tempest of fire, delighted by love. To feel your kisses against my neck and my hands running over your perfectly toned body. Yes, i have a very creative imagination and right now you're running through it.. Naked.

I really can't help my thoughts when you're out there looking so hot and sexy. Seriously though, why do you look so amazing every day? I can't help but notice, it just keeps happening.

Sometimes i playfully pretend to know what your arms would feel like around mine, pulling me into a bear hug, to imagining us laughing and sharing food and dancing in the middle of the street like there's nothing in the world that could do us apart. I went from considering what it would be like to call myself yours to believing, wholeheartedly, in the prospect of us.

That's when i realized i'm falling for you.

Maybe they call it 'falling' because it's just that—you completely trip, slip, lose control, and crash into another person. Nothing makes sense or is thought through, I turned off the part of my brain that contained anything rational replacing them with giddiness and happy-anxious-nerves and hope.  
Maybe they call it 'falling' because when you fall, you have no idea what could happen next. You could land on your face, your arms could break from the impact, you could tuck and roll and end up with less injuries than imagined, you could land perfectly without a scratch, or you could be rescued. You don't necessarily know where you'll land,or if you'll make it out unscathed, if someone's there to catch you. It just happen and you do it freely. One minute you think you have a handle on your emotions, the next you're sliding headfirst into someone else's heart.

And that's exactly what happened to me. I fell for you. Fast. Terrifyingly. Beautifully. My arms flailing, heart pounding, hands sweating, eyes twinkling and cheeks hurting from smiling too damn much..

But i've heard our guild mates talk about how cute you would look with her. Well everyone except for Levy, she knows about my crush on you and that is all. My heart aches just listening to them, but, i've seen it too. You both really look great together, no matter how much you deny that. I want to believe when you say there isn't anything going on between you guys and maybe that's my reason to continue chasing you. I keep thinking "What if he actually did like me?" "Should I just give up?" "Why can't I give up on him?".

I'm so confused and afraid right now. You are my "first love" and I don't know what to do with it. In the early days, it was fine because you inspired me. I wrote poems about you. You were one of the reasons who kept me inspired enough to write. That is part of the reason why I would never regret having the experience of loving you. I was always dramatic about the idea of love and I realized I can not hold it any longer. That's why i decided to pour my feelings into this letter. It always helped me. These feelings keep growing and this is the scariest part. It' feels like i can either free my sould and confess or die in torment to salvage the relationship we have. If i knew for sure that how i feel is mutual, there is absolutely no risk involved. But it is an excruciating experience that makes me wish i was hit by a train. It hurts to see you growing close to her. It hurts to keep going forward like it doesn't bother me and suddenly get pulled back. It hurts that i still want to get close to you even though you may not return my feelings. It freaking hurts, you damn idiot. The pain i feel is the sign that i should give up right? I keep telling myself that it'll be painful and i will need to stay strong, because maybe I will give up on whatever chance i may have with you. Unless i'm sure you don't have feelings for her.

I really suck at this, don't i? I haven't really tried and i'm already thinking about giving up. I guess this is how it works, or Maybe i'm just thinking way too much.

I hope one day i can muster enough courage to pick myself up and confess to you. So for now i don't think I'm going to do anything about it. I think I'm just going to let it be. I'm going to keep you as my dream person and not have reality ruin anything.

Love.

Lucy. H

* * *

I heard Levy gasp suddenly reading through one of the sheets of paper in her hand and raised a brow at her, confusion quite evident on my face.

"oh Lu-chan, why didn't you tell me about this sooner." Levy spoke softly, handing over the paper to me with a concerned and a slightly hurt look adoring her face.

"what are you talking about Levy-chan? , is something wrong with the new chapter i wrote". She shook her head a quick no, urging me to look at the sheet of paper she was just reading.

My eyes widened at realization of what it was. It must have gotten mixed with her manuscript that I brought over to the guild for Levy to read. I could feel my blush burn through my cheeks and my face felt like it's on fire. I suddenly felt awkward as i attempted to hide my face behind my skinny fingers. Levy seems to have found my reaction amusing, she shot me a teasing smile and giggled when she saw my blush deepening. I mentally groaned.

"Levy-chan, i'm so sorry for not telling you about it, Gosh, I feel so embarrassed. I was being ridiculous and thought about hiding my feelings and went on with it, I" I began only to be interrupted by a voice I knew to damn well. I froze in my seat, Panic settling in, palm sweating while my heart was pounding against her chest.

"Is that the new chapter of your book." I shot a glance at Levy and the look on her face confirmed my horror. I could feel the sweat drench my skin, the ringing screams vibrating in my ears, the thumping of my heart against my chest. Hesitantly, my eyes look at the said mage who already made it across our table and grabbed the sheets that was once in my hand. My stomach churned into tense cramps when he spoke again.

"oh what's this? " holding the sheets in front of him.

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ yay! So it's complete.

The pairing isn't decided yet. I'm leaving the ship to you guys.

I was thinking it could be Feed, Bix or Laxus. Or any other character for that being.

Posting this as one-shot for now but i may continue this later on.

Please be nice as it's my first time posting a story and leave a lot of reviews XD

Arigatou Minna ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N :** I'm back yo! Anyone excited!? *eyes sparkling* _

_Not gonna explain a bunch of stuff at the beginning, so please take your time, read and enjoy._

* * *

"I hear you, I hear you with flying colors. Some girls can be clingy. You like your space. After all, who needs romance when your bromance is at an all time high?". You know that ' _want to kick yourself'_ feeling you get when get into a conversation you least wanted, _especially with Mira!_ That's exactly what i felt right now. There was a brief outburst of laughter from the rest of my team, excluding Laxus who had a mocking smirk on his face, quickly brought under control.

"If you continue to do what you've always done, In the end, you'll never find a great relationship that can enhance your life. You'll never experience the true thrill and joy of love, finding that perfect person if you don't try in the first place. You should take us as an example". She continued pointing to herself then to Laxus.

Sure. They've been dating for about a month now and I've never seen Laxus more happier, though i didn't quite understand their decision to keep it a secret from the guild, i could see how happy and content they were with each other. Laxus knew she is exactly the someone he needed in his life. Someone not to complete him, but someone who made him even stronger. Same goes for Mira. They are a perfect match. My lips curved themself into a soft smile at them.

"I'm just going with the flow. I'm not good with the whole commitment thing and I don't really want a relationship right now. Maybe I'm just waiting." I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, that was basically a lie, besides I already had my eyes set out for the _one._ But I most certainly didn't want Mira putting in all her matchmaking schemes in action. I cringed at the mental image of Mira in her all so glorious matchmaking glint. Definitely not!

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, tilting her head, raising an eyebrow at me,

"Ara ara. I think you're simply making excuses. Admit it, you don't know what you are waiting for. Are you waiting for a declaration of love? Are you waiting for someone to change? Are you waiting for someone to recognize how loyal and patient you are? Are you waiting for a sign t-" I held up a hand to stop her. "I don't want you lecturing me Mira, besides, didn't you come here to tell us about the mission master wanted us to take?". I said, irritation evident in my voice. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"oh yes, i completely forgot about that". She said with a shrug and filled us with all the details needed for this mission before heading downstairs to the bar.

I leaned against the railing, facing the guild hall, watching the sea of heads bobbing and dipping in the brawl down below. My mind wondering what got Mira so riled up today. Dismissing the thought, my eyes scanned around the guild for a certain celestial mage. I spot her sitting at the table to the corner of the guild with Levy talking animatedly about something and all of a sudden I felt overwhelmed like I'm in a fog and I can't stop thinking about. It's funny how, when someone comes to your life and you expect nothing out of it but suddenly there, right in front of you, is everything you ever need. She was the person I never thought I would speak to and now she is someone that holds my heart. She came out of nowhere and changed my life for the better. She doesn't realize how much better my life has become and all that because she came out of nowhere. I didn't see her coming. I just saw her on occasions, and now I can't see my life without her in it. It's amusing how life works itself out like that. Our unexpected ' _friendship'_ filled a hole in my life that I didn't know existed. At the very beginning, I was terrified I'd hurt her. In fact, it was one of the first things I ever said to her, and i expected she would have heard that as a warning and fled. I desperately needed to be alone to learn how to deal with myself before anyone else in the world would ever want to deal with me, and for a long time I thought that made me unlovable. It felt so hard to love. But i was wrong. She accepted me for who i was and even wanted to get to know me better. You know, She's a lot of things: reckless, hopeful, wild. She's too impulsive to think first and too caught up in wanting to give you everything. The idea of being friends with someone like her thrilled me at first. But along the way, without even realizing it myself, she became a part of my world, which I considered a good thing, because the thought of letting her go was too painful to handle. And now the thought about just being friends with her is even more difficult than walking away would have been.

It slowly kills me inside. But it's not her fault. She's my heart. All it could do is beat a little faster each time she touched me, each time she looks at me with those eyes. They're the most sensual part of her in my opinion. I fell for her eyes first. They just intrigue me. Her eyes say so much but also seem to hold something I can't quite pinpoint. They're a deep hazelnut hue and staring into them makes me more hot than physical touch does, Also, when she sometimes complains about her rent, the way her brow furrows and she sticks her bottom lip out to pout, It gets me on and i wonder if she does that on purpose.

I really have no control over my feelings when it comes to her, there are so many intense feelings that flow in and out of my soul. Sometimes I imagine myself kissing her, eyes closed, hearts opened and to feel my soul, touching her, needing her, wanting her, every second of every day, her begging in soft and breathless whispers for the passion and love. I want to lose myself completely with her, Run my rough hands through her perfect curves and kiss her hard with all passion under the heat of a million stars. I wished she were mine already. I was still staring at her from where i was standing. My breath hitched at the sight, she painted a ray of sunshine all over her face. I saw her soul through her smile, a familiar feeling settled in me. It's the feeling of a thousand kissed on the lips, but never actually happened. It's the feeling of wanting to express your love for someone, but not knowing how to then looking into their eyes and being overcome with the feeling on love. I needed to make her mine. I knew i had to. She is like a cool summer breeze, a breath of fresh air when I need it the most. But I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her. I know I'm not good enough for her and that she deserves someone better than me. It's one of the those few times I prefer to sit on the sidelines, It feels like one of the few ways I can keep her love a little bit sacred. I let a small dejected sigh escape my lips. I truly am hopeless.

"Oy, it's about time you stop gawking at her." Laxus's voice sneaked into my thoughts, pulling me out of my reverie. My eyes widened and i gasped in surprise. I couldn't believe it happened, and in front of my teammates too. I watched in daze at his amused expression, Soaking in the cruel laughter, my head beginning to spin. I've been caught. Groaning in disappointment i turn to look at him.

"Laxus, how did yo-" I was cut off mid-sentence by another deep rumbling laughter.

"You make it quite obvious, I'm surprised nobody else noticed. And don't worry Mira doesn't know." he spoke, amusement clear in his voice.

"Listen to me when i say this, There's nothing more depressing than keeping quiet about your feelings you know. It hurts when you have to keep things to yourself that you actually need to let out. She became a best friend to you almost immediately, I'm aware. But i also see how badly you want her to be called yours. I know what you're thinking, but don't go deciding for yourself if you're good enough or not! I get it, being in love is hard. When you look at someone that makes you smile, laugh, and just gets you, it's hard to see yourself walking away. You may be not be the best version of yourself, but you deserve to be happy and you deserve someone that will make you happy. Give yourself a chance, cause when you found someone you love, you just don't let them go. Remember, You can't erase and rewind the regret, it will haunt you forever. We are leaving for the mission tomorrow and won't be returning for a month or so, act fast before it's too late. She's got a good number of guys waiting to have a chance with her. You can't stop the rush of emotion as it pours out of you, stop fighting it. Feelings are what that guides you." My eyes practically popped out of my head at that. Did Laxus just give his bid about love? I was mortified, frozen to the spot, awkwardly gaping at him. I saw the pink in his cheeks as he let out a cloddish cough to hide his own embarrassment. I knew where he was coming from. He felt the same way i'm feeling right now when he realized his feelings for Mira. I was lost for words, blazed with emotions that words couldn't even explain. Regaining my composure, I nodded at him, in a way to tell him that i finally understand. _If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there_. Realizing that took me longer than I'd like to admit, but finally, after months of debating with myself, preparing myself for the worse, I decide not to wait around anymore. I will make an effort to make her happy, feel special and loved. A chance is all i need and i hope she gives me one. I strode across the guild towards the table she was currently sitting at. Unexpected warmth rushed through me and my face lit up in a genuine smile. ' _I'm going to ask you out and show you every day, in every way i can that_ _ **I love you, Lucy Heartfilia.**_ '

* * *

"Is that the new chapter of your book." I asked her from where i was standing, behind her, looking at the sheets of papers in her hand. I made my way across the table. My gaze fixed on her. I saw blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute I thought her face was on fire. She turned her head to the side, lips slightly parted and her eyes were as wide as they could stretch. Something flashed beneath her expression, the emotion i couldn't identify. Curiosity rushed in me, before she could react, I grabbed the sheets from her hand and began to read.

 _`Hey, do i need to mention your name?`_

"oh what's this" I didn't realize i said that out loud. I watched her blush harder until she was scarlet and roasting hot, from the corner of my eye. A wave of sudden coldness hit me as i continued reading. I inhaled sharply trying to focus on the words in front of me, nausea swirled unrestrained in my empty stomach. My head swam with half-formed regrets. My heart felt as if my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. I felt my body leaving me listless and empty. There is burning in my lungs as I desperately tried to draw in enough air to sustain. I felt a thousand swords stab my heart million times over as i finished reading. I hung my head low, clutching the paper hard in my hand. Shoulders trembling slightly.

"Are you okay?". I heard her ask, looking straight into my eyes. My throat ran dry. I found it hard to breathe, i needed to get away from her. I tried hard to numb the pain. My muscles were giving out and i knew i had to get out of here. _5 mins_ I thought to myself. I faked a smile in a desperate attempt to hide the pain.

"If someone hasn't told you yet, Lucy, it's about time. You should know that a girl like you should always feel appreciated and loved. There should never be a doubt in your mind. You are amazing, please don't forget that. He should feel really lucky to be loved by someone like you. Trust me, no guy can ever say no to you". I somehow managed to speak, my voice trailing off at the end, saying the words i dreaded the most, before hurriedly walking out the guild to the training grounds. My melancholy mood hung over me like a black cloud. _She's in love with someone else_. It hurts too much, I lost my chance even before i could try. _5 minutes.. 5 minutes is all that it took for me to crumble into this pitiful state. Just 5 goddamn minutes._ I could hold the heartbreak no longer and I fell to the floor in a disheveled heap as my grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.. Tears escaped my eyes followed by fist meeting the wall. I pressed my head against the wall, I'm trembling. I can't-can't stop. Even as I press my hand against the wall it shakes, it trembles. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. I can't stop... I can't stop. Why can I not stop crying? My insides still felt as raw as if a winter wind was blowing right through my skin. Hopeless, Despair, Agony. Only emotions i could feel right now.

In the end, she was like a dream that can never be true. A goodbye to the almost dream that will _never_ be absolute.

* * *

 _ **A/N :** so guys~ How did you like the new chapter?_

 _I don't really know why i decided to end the chapter like that, maybe, i wanted to write stuff that will make people scream and cry in anger and pain? Ha Just kidding XOXO_

 _Anyways Laxus is out of the pairing list *fake cries* and i've decided to keep Lucy's potential ship a secret for this chapter. XD Could either Freed or Bickslow. There are few hidden not-so-much-of-a-hint hints in the chapter about the ship. Ah well, please let me know your thoughts about this chapter and help me improve my writing._

 _Thank you_ _xxMiyuki5xx, QueenOfWS, Dreyar- 2510, IWriteToSurvive, MaikelVoet and the Guest users for your wonderful reviews and pairing suggestions. I really really appreciate it. Thank you very much._

 _Arigatou gonzaimas *bows* please leave a lot of reviews. XOXO_

 _ILY GUYS ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N :**_ _hello minna, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with my academics and stuff like that. I rushed into writing this and i didn't proofread it._

* * *

They were sitting on the sand side by side, the waves kissing their feet as they talked while ignoring the scorching heat of the sun.

Their fingers laced around each other's hands as they promised that they would never let each other go.

He stared at their intertwined hands and couldn't help but think back to the day when it finally happened. He heard her giggle slightly looking at him with those large hazelnut orbs. He knew without a doubt she was thinking about that day too and found himself chuckling at the fond memory.

* * *

* ** _flashback_** *

It all began on one fateful evening, Laxus and the rest of his team were just returning to Magnolia after the month long mission. Bickslow holding a suspicious looking handbag with something moving inside of it, and Freed seems nowhere to be seen. Evergreens had a slightly grim expression painted all over her face, probably because of the long tiring mission. Laxus on the other hand seemed like he couldn't stop smirking, which was pretty odd.

Arriving at the station, Laxus, now carrying the suspiciously moving handbag over his shoulder, and the rest made their way back to the guild.

It was late in the evening when they finally showed up. Surprisingly most of the members were still around at that time picking up fights or simply drowning themselves in booze.

"Welcome back Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen and err - where's freed?" Mira chirped, suddenly appearing in front of them from behind the bar.

"He'll be back by tomorrow, don't worry about him. Is Gramps still around? I've got something rather interesting to show him". Laxus smirkingly said holding the bag he was carrying in front of him for everybody to see.

"Ehh, Natsu, mite mite, the bag is moving".

"Ooo. That's right Happy. What's in it Laxus? Did you find a baby dragon?" Natsu exclaimed, sniffing the bag back and forth.

"Oyy, get your puny little nose away from it". Bickslow stepped forward, sending him flying across the guild.

"Seriously, Is that all you can think of flame-breath".

At this point, everyone in the guild picked up interest to know what's in the bag, Curiosity seemed to get better of them, people started placing bets on what it could be, which soon, turned into a full grown brawl.

"Ara ara, that was a fast development". Mira managed to say before getting KO'ed by a table flying her way. Instantly lightning surged throughout the hall successfully electrocuting everyone. That was quite an understandment, Nobody gets away harming his women.

"Didn't you have something interesting to show me Laxus? And don't go using your lighting around the guild you imbecile brat". Master called out, jumping downstairs, growing pale every second taking in all the damage made to the hall.

"Calm down gramps, they ain't dead yet y'know, and here take a look." His smirk never left his face, he tossed the bag to master. Master raised a brow at him, sensing that Laxus isn't going to explain, he carefully opened the bag to see what the big deal was all about. As soon as he opened it, a blur of green jumped out kicking master in the face and settling on the bar table.

"A BUNNY!" rest of the guild yelped, who were standing close by.

True. Sitting there on the bar was a green rabbit, it had its head turned to the side and arms crossed, looking all puffed up. The bunny turned to look at them with its greenish blue eye. Mistake.

"Kaawaaaiii des!" The girls screeched. What they didn't know and what Laxus decided not to tell them was that the bunny was none other than Freed Justine. Bunny-Freed was sweating animatedly at the girls reaction and sent, what he assumed to be as, a glare at the Raijinshuu, which again earned him another set of high pitched squeal. Of course, you don't get to see a bunny acting all tough everyday. That was his mistake 2. Cana grabbed him from the bar and within seconds bunny-Freed found himself being tossed around the guild and an occasional squealing filled the air.

Bickslow watched the scene unfolding before him with amusement and laughed at poor poor Freed being tossed around. He and Evergreen were a little against the idea about not telling them the truth at first but agreed nevertheless. He turn to look at Laxus who looked like he was waiting for someone to show up. Interesting.

Bunny-Freed looked as though he would throw up, squished between the girls surrounding him. He didn't see Lucy anywhere in the guild and was very grateful for that. Last thing he wanted right now was her squealing, assuming him to be just another bunny with strange green hair and squeezing him between her breasts. Sure, he liked the thought but it took all his will to decide to shut down his feelings for her during the time he was away on a mission. More importantly he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He managed to squeeze out of grasp of a female, he didn't recognize and jumped over her head to the nearest table which happened to be the one, where team Natsu minus Lucy, were sitting. Not being used to being in that body he slipped and fell headfirst into Gray, pushing him into Natsu and ended up destroying Erza's the half eaten cake. Mistake 3. Bunny-Freed stood there quivering under the Erza's intense glare for a full minute while Natsu and Gray smirked devilishly, for once not being the usual target for Titania's warth.

*BANG* the cacophonous sound rang throughout the guild.

"You guys better be careful next time." Erza's said after banging together the heads of the two previously smirking mages and calmly walked away, leaving the two in daze. Seems like turning into the form he currently was, saved his cute little bunny ass. Freed couldn't help but laugh at his luck, which sounded more like a weird squeaking noise.

"Oyy, who do you think you're laughing at? you little green monster." Gray said, cracking his knuckles.

"Looks like you're up for some trouble, Laxus, your bunny's gonna get roasted tonight." Natsu snickered chasing the poor soul around the guild along with Gray, breaking and crashing the guild hall along the way.

Lucy was at the guild's library, putting away the new books that arrived earlier that day, when she heard the squeals coming from the hall occasionally. She quickly sorting out the rest of the books into their places and headed upstairs eagerly to find out what was causing all the ruckus above.

Bunny-Freed kicked both Natsu and Gray in their faces, trying to get away from them. He hopped from table to table before jumping right into Lucy's chest, causing her to stumble backwards. He didn't see her coming. Lucy at first assumed it has happy who jumped at her but was surprised to see a cute but odd coloured bunny staring up at her with slightly widened greenish blue eye. Blink. Blink. Blink. Too. Darn. Adorable.

"Kyaaaaa! Omg! You're so adorable" she immediately wrapped her hands tighter around the small animal and swayed him violently from side to side, throwing him up and down. Lucy was just as bad as rest of the females in guild when it came to something she found _cute._ Freed wanted to kill himself, He swayed, feeling a little sick, his temporary body being weak, he couldn't free himself and was at Lucy's mercy. She finally stopped and held him at her arm's length. Tilting her head to a side, wondering who the bunny belonged to.

"Nice catch there Luce, but we've got business with that green shit your holding." Natsu said stretching his arm to grab it from her, bunny-freed kicked him in the face again, hopping back to Lucy, sitting on her shoulder innocently. He knew she could save him from Natsu.

"Ah! Natsu! Who said you could go around bullying innocent animals huh?" She said slightly bent forward, glaring and holding out a finger at him in scolding manner.

"but Luce, that bunny-"

"No buts Natsu, just look how adorable he is". Bunny-freed nodded, still sitting on her shoulder, mimicking her actions, holding his own tiny rabbit finger at him.

Laxus who was watching from a distance laughed heartily at Freed's actions, his deep rumbling laughter echoed through the hall and a titter rippled across the room.

He came over to her and picked Freed by his long rabbit ears. Freed struggled to free himself yet again, shaking his arms and legs animatedly.

"y'know what blondie, why don't you take him with ya? But be sure ya bring him back tomorrow by 11, what say?" bunny-Freed was horrified by what Laxus just suggested and struggled even harder against his hold, Laxus simply smirked at him.

"kyaaa! You'll let me keep him, that's wonderful" Lucy said, her eyes gleamed with excitement. Freed had stop struggling and was now openly gawking at the blonde mage who was frantically bouncing up and down, his head following her every moment.

Somebody should really tell her not to bounce around with those generous bosom she had, which felt more overwhelming to him than usual being in his tiny state.

"Just for the night, blondie, here". Laxus said, tossing Freed like he was some stuffed toy right at her. Saying her goodbyes to everyone, she left the guild happily swaying bunny-Freed in her arms..

"Laxus, you never told us where did you find that bunny, he looks interesting. Also why didn't Freed? Is he alright?" Mira asked wiping the glass in her hand, a concerned look adoring her face.

"Oh, didn't you realize it yet, that bunny is is Freed". He said, taking a sip of his beer. His eyes held glints of amusement in them.

"WHAT!" people still at the guild shrieked all together.

"What do you mean it was Freed?". Mira questioned.

"He was quite distracted from the very beginning of the mission, there was a half demon mage amongst the dark mages we had to annihilate, he turned wizards into animals before devouring them to gain their powers, somehow it got Freed but we managed to defeat him. The spell cast to turn him into an animal is supposed to last for a week, since we spent most of the week traveling, he will probably turn back normal tomorrow." Laxus explained

"You should have told us earlier and oh, Laxus!, Lucy doesn't know yet, we should hurry up and let her know. Why did you even ask her take him in the first place?"

"oh, I didn't know the matchmaking demon could be this oblivious, besides it will be fun" he said winking at her.

Freed wasn't really happy with the situation. It wasn't helping him at all, he knew he needed to stay away from her, but all he could think about right now was her. She was sitting at her table, writing something, humming a happy tune. He thought she is beautiful… Beautiful for the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about something she loves… Beautiful for the ability to make other people smile even if she was sad.  
NO, she isn't beautiful for something as temporary as her looks, She is beautiful, deep down her soul. He loved watching her. She turned around and smiled at him.

He daren't move, He daren't even breathe, He could feel heart pounding in his tiny chest...duh-duhn, duh-duhn, there was something about the way she smiled, the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. She had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human. He realized it then he was in deep shit, he needed distraction, he needed it bad.

Lucy found it very hard concentrate, she could feel the tiny bunny eyes on her. She knew it wasn't something to be bothered about but those greenish blue eye, it reminded her so much of him, also the unusual green hair wasn't helping much. She turned around and saw bun-chan as she called him, staring right at her. It made her feel somehow warm and fuzzy inside. _Strange,_ she thought to herself. She got up and picked him up, placing him on her lap. He sat there looking straight up at her, just for tonight , he mentally said, he would let himself feel the warmth for having her by his side.

"You know bun-chan, you've got unusual yet beautiful green shade of fur and it reminds me of someone." she started petting him gently. "He has the most wonderful eyes - they are blue, mostly. He seldom smiles with his lips, but it is his eyes that shine instead, and it is this radiance that makes every woman who sees it feel the irresistible impulse to smile, too, for this smiling of the eyes is the most sincere and pure emotion". She continued a soft smile adoring her face. Bunny-Freed had all his attention focused at her, his curiosity building like a cat fixated upon its prey. Who was she talking about? He wanted to know. He made a squeaking sound which according to him meant 'who are you talking about?'

"hahaa, it's almost like you can understand me, do you want to who he is?" she asked. He nodded carefully.

"Awwwwww you're so adorable, Well he's one of our guildmates. He's generous, sensitive and emotional. He has a strong sense of responsibility and you can always rely on him, also gets confused easily and doesn't forget those who have caused harm to his nakama. He is protective and likes to look after people, I found him when I wasn't even looking. He is the special someone just meant to be, i wanted to tell him that. I had my doubts at first but now i feel i was being stupid. He never leaves my mind, he's always there mentally. It's just incomprehensible. My one stability in a world filled with chaos and I so desperately need that in my life. This feeling is so strange, It's overwhelming, yet makes me feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth, it's just absolute. It feels as though I'm in a dangerous fire, yet I'm completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone's given me peace. I'm in love with him". She said while hugging him close to her. Freed was heartbroken, listening to her speak about the person she loves, was the last thing he wanted to do but what he heard next made his chest explode.

"He was supposed to be back today with the rest of his team, i heard it from Laxus that he will be home tomorrow. I miss him so much". Freed couldn't believe his ears, After all this time thinking that she loved someone less, he felt as though space and time collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at light speed. He was totally stunned, trying to remember how to breathe. He couldn't describe the happiness he left, she loved him.

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ yesss! So it's Freed! Gomen everyone who wanted to be bickslow.. I love both of em.

I would be writing a special one shot for all the bixlu lovers after this story ;)

Flashback will be continued in the next chapter and will be really short and fluffy. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and wasn't up to the expectations. I will improvise next time.

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, i will PM you guys to thank you personally.

Please let me know your thoughts on this.

Arigatou ~~


End file.
